Hurting Hermione's Heiny
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: What would've happened if Bellatrix had taken a different, more painful approach to interrogating Hermione? Hermione does have a proud personality, but how long will that last against a merciless spanking at the hands of a madwoman? I thought it would've been longer, but I didn't really have much to go with, I haven't read the books or movies Bellatrix has appeared in, only 1-3...


Hermione awoke, finding herself chained up, with a knife held to her throat. She heard the evil laughter near her and looked to see Bellatrix holding the knife to her throat. 

"Well, hello deary. Would you like to tell me where your little friends are so they may share your fate?" She asked the young witch.

"I'd rather die first..." Hermione said weakly.

"Well, we can't have you doing that, dear. I have a better way to torture you instead..." Bellatrix said evilly, freezing Hermoine's hands and feet, then taking her under on arm and carrying her over to a chair, which she sat down in and threw Hermione over her lap.

"What the hell are you doing, you bitch?!" Hermione demanded, squirming to get away from her captor. However, since her limbs were frozen, this proved to be the nearest thing to useless. 

"Giving you something I like to call a spanking!" Bellatrix laughes, spanking Hermione fiercely.

"Ow, stop!" Hermione pleaded, quick to break into tears.

"Are you going to tell me what I want to know?" Bellatrix asked, keeping her hand raised high, ready to give the next spank.

"No. Never!" Hermione shouted in rage, squirming again to no avail.

"Then there's your answer." Bellatrix said, spanking even harder.

Hermione continued to bawl out of both pain and humiliation. She considered herself one of the best and most powerful wizards at Hogwarts and was now being spanked like a naughty child. Her fear only got worse when Bellatrix yanked down her skirt, scraping the material against her already sore and glowing red backside, as well as revealing her skimpy, black, frilly panties, to which Bellatrix burst out laughing, spanking to her heart's content with her music (Hermione's symphony of screeches) making her sense of hearing feel like it was in heaven, while Hermione's ass was in Hell.

"Well, well, well. Black panties, little girl? You trying to show off to a boy you like?" She teased, spanking the younger witch harder and grabbing a paddle off a nearby table.

Hermione only shivered in fear but refused to answer due to the statement being true. She was trying to impress Ron with her skimpy underwear, but as of this moment, that would only cause her more pain because of what it just barely covers. To make things even worse, Bellatrix grabbed the seat of the panties and yanked up, giving Hermione a giant wedgie and causing the girl to squirm out of her uncomfortable predicament, but unfortunately, it still failed... One would think she'd give up after a while, considering her legs and arms are completely frozen and probably won't be moving for a few hours. The paddle then made contact and caused the young wizard to scream in pain so loud that it even hurt Bellatrix's ears. She continued for at least 20 minutes with Hermione screaming the entire time, but eventually, even though the twisted older witch wanted to continue, she couldn't due to the screaming that was destroying her ear drums.

"Fine then. It's your lucky day. The spanking stops for now." Bellatrix said, taking off the panties and carrying Hermione to a room with a metal floor, forcing her to sit down on it, which caused the younger with unbearable pain.

"Please flip me onto my stomach or something!" Hermione pleaded.

"If I did that, I'd probably just start spanking you again. If only I knew a spell so I could continue, but you just sit here and let that ass writhe in pain." Bellatrix said, leaving the girl in the most uncomfortable position, locking the door, while Hermione noticed that her burning ass was making a noise like bacon sizzling on the metal surface and that's exactly what it felt like to the unfortunate witch.

The spankings from then on would last for hours on end. Hermione constantly crying her eyes out, but not giving up the information, even when the paddling would last for hours. Bellatrix even used a kinfe to cut Hermione's ass at times, making it even worse, but the young witch held through the torture until she was finally rescued, which unfortunately humiliated her, since Ron was one of the people to rescue her and he could see her exposed, wedgied, tomato red ass, causing him to pass out from an enormous nosebleed and For the next 3 months, Hermione couldn't even bring herself to even go anywhere near Ron. Meanwhile, Bellatrix made a series of plans to get her hostage back and continue the punishment that brought her never-ending waves of pleasure and joy while bringing Hermione's heiny endless pain. She WOULD have Hermione, and her ass, in her clutches again.


End file.
